Happy Birthday, Seychelles!
by Rhainy
Summary: It's Seychelles' Birthday! How's England going to tell his feelings? Seychelles X UK  i'm sorry if it's very long, i can't believe that it was 11 pages in MS WORD... XD  Enjoy!


Happy Birthday, Seychelles!

[Tanjoubi Omedetou, Sey-chan!]

[A/N: This is just a fanfiction about Hetalia Characters. This wasn't copied nor stolen. Originally made by me (Saine) and my very good friend, Fei-chan (she's a girl, btw)]

**A week before Seychelles' birthday…**

England was walking back and forth, as if baffled about something. Then he whisphered:

"_Dammit! Seychelles birthday is next week and I haven't bought a bloody gift yet!"_

**Four days before her birthday….**

He came home then he saw his calendar. "It's already in four days? Oh man, what should I give her?"

He reached his telephone and forgot he had a cell phone. He started buffering his phonebook and it….. was actually empty. Then, a piece of paper fell on the ground.

"I wonder who's-"

*note reads: 'Francis' Phone number~ •143-747• '*

"Geh- FRANCE?"

Since his phonebook was empty, he had no choice but to call him.

*rings* "Hello~? Who's this~ ?"

"Uhm….. *stutter* it's me… E-e-eng-l-l-land…"

"Ah~! Mon ami~! You've finally called me! I thought you would never notice my phone number that I slipped in your phonebook~."

"Wha-? You bloody frog! So it was you-! An-… I mean, can I… ask you something?"

"Eh~? What is it, Anglaterre?"

England fidgeted his hand. "Um.. What do you think Seychelles would want for her… uh… birthday?" France's eyes widened. Then, he let out a smirk. "You wanna know, mon ami? On one teensy weensy condition"

"Huh? What would that be?"

"Go to my house and have _"

"NO! Go to HELL FIRST!"

"I am already in Hell…"

"!#$!#!" Then he hanged up. _"That sock pervert.. I guess I'm on my own…"_ England whispered.

**Three days before her birthday…**

"Ah! Shit… I have three days and I haven't thought of a single thing to give her!" England yelled. He was obviously stressed from the way he looks. "AH-HAH! I would give her a—no,no,no!" He suddenly thought that he had a cell phone and how stupid he was for calling France. "I have this all along! How come I never knew? Oh well, I guess… I'll call… JAPAN!" he exclaimed and hurriedly looked and called his number.

"Um.. Hello, Kiku. Sorry for bothering..."

"Uh, Igirisu-san? What did you called for?"

"I-I am giving a—girl a gift… What do you think she would like?"

"A girl? Hmm… Is it Seychelles-san?"

"EH? How did you-know?"

"Eto… I do believe that the only girl you had met… was her…"

England was petrified.

"Uh… yes… good point, Kiku.."

"Ano…I'm sorry if I made you mad…"

"Nah, it's okay."

"So.. A gift that Seychelles –san would like?"

"Uh… yeah.."

"Hmm... how about a fish plushie?"

"A fish plushie? What's a plushie?" England asked, pronouncing in a funny way('plooshie')

"N-not a plooshie—I mean, yes a fish plushie is a stuffed toy in a shape of a fish."

"Oh… I reckon that's a brilliant idea!"

"And to go w/ it… you confess your feelings…"

"What the… CONFESS?" England yelled.

"Um.. a girl would really appreciate a confession."

"So… can you help me how to confess it?"

"Uh… sure…"

"Want me to come in your house?" England said

"Uh… I am in front of your gate… I don't know why, I think I just walked here" Japan said and was half-shocked and half-amazed.

"Whoa... I mean, please enter." England offered and walked over his gate and opened it.

*England opens the door*

"Hey" England uneasily said.

"Good day, Igirisu-san." He said and entered his house. "So, you want to confess right?"

"Yeah… Like you said"

"So go tell her that, you love her."

"So… how do I do it? Do I go like…'I love you, S-' " Before he could even finish, a CERTAIN FRENCHMAN was in front of them.

"EH~ Anglaterre likes MEN?"

"WTF, FRANCIS? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" England yelled.

"Nothing~! Anyway, stop changing the topic! Why love Kiku and not moi-" He paused because England bitch-slapped him (in a manly way).

"First of all, you're bloody gay. Second, I am not confessing to KIKU! I am actually practicing my lines if I don't get a perfect gift for…"

"For who~?" France asked, suspiciously.

"For S-S-Sey… S-S-Sey…" England said in a stuttering way.

"You're confessing to mon amore?" France said furiously.

"N-N-NO! There are many girls with the name 'Sey'."

"Yeah, like who?"

"Like Seychelles!" He covered his mouth and he was shocked.

"HA! So it's really SEYCHELLES!" France mockingly said.

"No,no,no! Not Seychelles!"

"Uh… I'm still here…" Japan yelped.

"Please excuse us, Japan!" England and France said in unison.

"Then who, Anglaterre?" France said forcibly.

"Ha! I'm not gonna tell a bloody git like you!"

"Eh~! If you don't want to I'll seduce you until-"

*England bitch-slapped him, again (in a manly way)*

"F-f-fine then! I-I-I'll tell…" England said hopelessly.

"AAAH! You're ruining my gorgeous face! Stop slapping me! Wait, then tell us who!" France said. [Kiku's presence was finally acknowledged.]

"You're welcome~!" France said

"In one condition" England said, facing France.

"You must NEVER, EVER, SOLEMNLY SWEAT NOT TO TELL HER!"

"Okay~ who is it then?"

"She's… she's… she's…"

"Seychelles" Japan said impatiently.

"WHAT?" Both France and England exclaimed.

"Ah! I thought so! You ~love~ mon amour!"

"Y-yes! Don't tell her or else… Do you want another world war and beat up your bloody arse?"

"Ah~! No! I promise, I promise!"

"Good. Now help me on how to confess to her."

"Easy~! First you say your feelings, then kiss her, then bring her to a _ then, _ (other parts are STRICTLY censored)"

Then England bitch-slapped him, again (in a manly way).

"Wha`? MY FACE!"

"Don't teach me your pervy ways!"

"*ouch* Then do the normal way, 'THE BORING WAY'. Confess to her then kiss her on the cheeks…"

"You think that'll work?"

"Pretty much. I do exaggerate on-"

*England bitch-slapped him. AGAIN*

"NOW YOU'RE DOING IT MORE OFTEN!" [France's face is as red as blood.]

"Yeah, my hand slipped… (and hurts) *ouch*"

"Want to put some ointment on that hand, Igirisu-san?" Japan suggested.

"Okay. Thanks Japan."

"It was a good plan though, France's idea, I mean."

"I-I-I don't… know how… Girls are gentle, ya'know…"

**Then they talked for one and a half day. They had come w/ an idea that England will give Seychelles two white ribbons, a white dress and a pair of white doll shoes.**

"The heck~? Mon amour looks like am angel when she'll wear that…" France pouted.

"Well, Seychelles-san is really an angel." Japan said in his own opinion.

"Wha-? That's MY LINE!" England exclaimed.

"GOMEN NASAI, IGIRISU-SAN!" Japan said and bowed to England several times.

"It's okay... At least you agree with me. (_Finally someone agreed to me! Not like that pathetic for an excuse brother, AMERICA!_) "

"Then on with the confession!" France exclaimed.

"Hold your horses France. I still have to practice my lines."

"Ah~ Oui!"

"Ah. I'll go buy the dress then, since I knew her size…" Japan said

"Wait-you knew her size? H-how? Are you her stalker? Japan how could you-" England said, shockingly.

"Eto… Chigau*! I knew it s-since um… Mei-chan** knew it! She told me her size…"

*chigau means 'that's not it'

**Mei-chan is Taiwan

"Hmm… acceptable enough… anyway, go buy the gift now."

"Hai…" Then Japan left.

"So, on with my lines!" England exclaimed.

"Oui! Tell her you're feelings for her."

"Um… I love her…"

"Why?"

"B-because, she's beautiful, witty, annoying… argh! Heck, now I'm angry! She's so stubborn, hard-headed, way too mean at me!"

"Whoa. Stop telling me your angry feelings."

"Ah, sorry… I was carried away…"

"It was actually nice… without the 'angry' part."

"Thanks."

"Then, it's time to go home now.. I haven't slept a wink…" France whined.

"Yeah, me too. I better sleep now."

"Oui… See ya at the pary…"

"You and you're bloody arse… so long…"

Then it was around noon when England woke up. Tomorrow was finally Seychelles birthday.

_**Someone was knocking England's door,**_

"Huh What? Who's there?" *thud!* England said in his sleepy voice and fell out of his sofa.

"Uhm… Igirisu-san, the package that you ordered is her, wrapped in a gift." Japan said.

"*England opens the door* Oh, it's you, Kiku. Sorry 'bout that. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"You're always welcome, Igirisu-san"

"*takes the gift* Thanks again. See you at the party."

"Till then, Igirisu-san."

England was now happy. Now , the problem in is mind is how to confess to Seychelles. [Piano SFX: DUN DUN DUN!]

**Then, this is the day of Seychelles birthday!**

_In front of Seychelle's door~_

England was standing in front of her door, shaking uncontrollably, with the gift on his hands.

"C-calm down, Arthur… Y-you're just going to confess!" He told himself.

When he finally calmed down, he knocked on the door.

"Eh? Who is it?" a cheery voice behind the door.

"I-It's me! E-England." He stuttered. England heard her tiny whisper, "England~?" He also heard the fast footsteps of the girl.

Then the door was opened.

"England? Why are you here?" it was Seychelles, asking innocently.

"What the? What kind of question is that? It's your birthday!" he retorted.

"Yes… but um… you weren't invited…" Then England was petrified.

"Uh... really… so then… I just want to give you this gift… happy birthday…" He said, as Seychelles felt the gift in her hands. Then he walked down the porch. Seychelles went inside, but still she was confused.

"Ano… Seychelles-chan, who was that?" Japan asked.

"Um… England…"

Everyone gasped.

"Aw, the poor guy! I bet he has a special gift for you!" Denmark said (not yet drunk).

"Yeah… um… he actually has on for me…"

Everyone gasped again.

"Like, you should let him in 'cause he was totally like, desperate to get inside." Poland chimed in.

"U-u-um…." Seychelles stuttered.

"Well, aru. You should let him in since he has a gift for you, aru." China said.

"Uh… yes…. So…" Seychelles again, stuttered.

"Yeah! England is a good guy! Even if he was on my 'naughty list.'" Finland added.

"Uh…right, but…" Seychelles stuttered.

"Hey! You should let my bro in! I mean, he's my bro, ya'know!" America said.

"B-b-but…"

"Come on, mon amour! He prepared something special for you." France added.

"H-Huh~?" Saychelles said.

**-SILENCE-**

"I agree with all of them, Seychelles. Just because he's always mad doesn't mean he can't be nice to you. I mean, just because he doesn't show his feelings doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for you." Norway said.

"My thoughts, exactly…" Iceland added.

Everyone was speechless, even America.

Seychelles was utterly speechless, too.

"R-r-right…"

"Just let him in!" Every nation said in unison.

"F-Fine!" Seychelles decided.

"Ve~ Tell him that you're also sorry, Sey-chan~" Italy added.

Seychelles nodded and opened the door. There she found a sulking England on the corner.

"U-um, England?" she said.

"Huh?" England yelped in surprise.

"Um… Wha? You're still here?" Seychelles asked.

Y-Y-Yes…" he said, with rosy red cheeks.

• Seychelles took her favorite jacket that was too big for her and gave it to him. •

[Everyone was staring outside the window… but they can't see them…]

"T-Thanks… I don't need this though. I have my… tuxedo…"

"U-uh… It's just… I mean, I just don't want your tuxedo to get dirtied."

England turned bright red…

"Come inside…"

"Okay…."

"Oh and…"

"*whispers in his ear* _I'm sorry_" Seychelles said.

England was blushing even more. They entered Seychelles' home, together.

Seychelles offered him to dance to compensate for what she did.

"Uhm.. Can I… well…"

"What is it?"

"… dance with you…?"

"S-S-Sure…"

He took out his hand and said, "Shall we?"

"…..O-okay."

Seychelles accepted and they danced in the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone gave way and stared at them.

"Aw… they're so sweet~! Roddy~ dance with me too~!" Hungary whined.

"Uh… Sure…" Austria said and took Hungary to the dance floor.

"Ah~! I wanna dance too~!" Belgium said. Suddenly, Roman & Spain appeared in front of her.

"Can I have this dance, amore!" They both said in unison.

"Um… I'll dance later." she left and the two guys were there, sulking.

"Ano,.. Mei-chan… can I dance with you?" Japan asked.

"Of course, Kiku!" Taiwan replied happily. Then, they also went to the dance floor.

"Ve~ Doitsu! Let's dance too~!" Italy offered. Germany blushed hard.

"N-Nein…" he silently replied…

"Good answer, potato-bastard!" Romano said, then went back to sulking…

And so… Dancing went on~! XD

**LATER~**

After the dance, only a few people were left, mainly Seychelles, England, France, Japan and Denmark.

"Aw~ Dammit! Party's over already? Aw, me want more beer~!" a drunk Denmark said. But France & Japan dragged him out.

"Wha-? We're leaving? But England's still inside~"

"Shut up!" France said

"Huh? You guys are leaving me?" Seychelles whined.

"Sorry, mon amour! Have your time the eeybrows!" france said.

"OH, SHUT UP!" the couple said in unison.

And they left the two… alone.

"So, um… I want to tell you something…"

"Eh? What is it?"

"Um… try…one of my gifts first…. "

After dressing~

"Um… I'm done.." Seychelles said, with a little blush on her face.

England blushed hard.

"S-Stop staring at me like that! Just tell me what you want to say!"

"Yes! Well… Please don't get mad at me… when I'll say it…"

"Well, if you won't tell me, I'll get mad for wasting my time!"

"Seychelles… I-I-I… really… really…."

"What 'really'?"

Japan & France were watching intensely from outside and England saw them…

"I-I…. loveyou!"

"You 'what' me?"

"I-i… LOVE YOU! ….so… what's… you're… reply?.."

*Seychelles sobs*

"What?... I made you cry… I'm sorry..." England said.

"I…. love….. I…. love…."

"W-Who?"

"You"

"Who?"

"YOU, ENGLAND! YOU,ARTHUR KIRKLAND OF GREAT BRITAIN!"

(Japan tried to stop France from screaming [a girl's scream, to be exact])

"I'm…. happy to hear that." England said "Um.. I'm going to give you something,"

"Wha-" England cut her line by giving her a kiss directly on her lips.

"I'm… sorry… I… couldn't help it."

"It's okay." Seychelles said, blushingly. "I-I'm going to give you something too."

She kissed England on his lips back, hugging each other.

"Happy birthday, Seychelles." England said. "Shall we have the last dance?"

"*smiles* Sure!"

They dance together blissfully, forgetting the two stalkers watching at the window.

**~THE END~**

[A/N: I hope you liked it!]


End file.
